Color reproduction processes typically involve the use of color imaging systems that produce colors on various media. These color imaging systems may be employed to duplicate a color image from one medium to another medium, e.g., from one printed copy to another or from a display screen to a printed copy. Color reproduction processes are used in various application environments such as, for example, color proofing applications. Note that an example of a color imaging system and related techniques is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090296108 entitled “Cooperative Neighbor Printing System Profile Methods Systems,” which published on Dec. 3, 2009 and is disclosed herein by reference in its entirety.
A color management system (CMS) may be necessary because different imaging devices have different color capabilities, describe color characteristics in varying terms, and operate among variable color spaces. Such systems generally depend upon standard data structures known as color profiles to determine how to process image pixels.
In color management, an ICC profile is a set of data that characterizes a color input or output device, or a color space, according to standards promulgated by the International Color Consortium (ICC). Profiles describe the color attributes of a particular device or viewing requirement by defining a mapping between the device source or target color space and a profile connection space (PCS).
Such color reproduction systems are increasingly hampered by various noises such as streaks, banding, graininess, and mottle, which contribute to the degradation of smoothness on images. The graininess in the images is mostly visible when a black (K) toner is employed for rendering a flesh tone and/or a highlight in the image. Excessive black colorant in the flesh tones, sky tones, and other tone scales makes the tone scales associated with the image appear dirty/grainy and non-uniform. Colorants such as cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y) are also equally responsible for graininess in the resulting images.
Various CMS approaches have been proposed to achieve accurate color reproduction. Such approaches employ a three-stage process that includes filtering, black (K) reduction, and color projection techniques, which require parameterization of the color values depending on a dot screen and a low gain for a black dot. The parameterization of such color values can add to an undesirable black toner with respect to the image. Hence, such prior art approaches are unable to achieve accurate color reproduction in varying rendering applications.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved switching controller system that incorporates a graininess minimization. A need also exists for a method and/or system for minimizing graininess in an image during an ICC profile construction, as described in greater detail herein.